The Reflective Sword
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: I had a normal life. Well as normal it could be for an orphan. All that changed when I somehow used a sword and met some wolf demons. Wait. Switch that. Anyways, now I have to find my parents. It's my mission in life.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do however own the fostered kids and their parents. I also own Kaila and other OCs used in their story. So unless it's an actual character, I own them!**_

**This story was based off a dream I had. It's not exactly how my dream went though because in my dream there were giant piles of fruit. I wasn't adding ****_that_**** to the story. So here it is...**

* * *

I walked back from the field and put the basket of corn on the table inside. Maggie walked Ito the kitchen and saw me placing the corn on the table.

"Jamie you're filthy!" she exclaimed. "Go to the river and wash up."

I wanted to tell her it was her fault I had mud on me. I wanted to scream at her for forcing us to do this. I held my tounge though. If I ticked off Maggie then I'd be back on the streets. I did as she said and walked down to the river. I cleaned my arms and legs and walked into the small cave near by. I had always come here when I needed a break. As I walked further in, I felt as if someone was watching me from behind. I turned around and saw strange men dressed in wolf hides. I blacked up and felt arms wrap around me.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried breaking the grip. I saw the men getting closer to me and used all my strength but couldn't get free.

"What did I tell you?" a voice growled. I looked passed the men and saw a man with a group of wolves. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He walked over towards us.

"Don't do anything unless you say it's okay," one of the men said.

"Exactly. I said I'd get us food and I did," the man growled. He turned and yelled, "Ginta! Hakkaku! Hurry it up!" Two other men came in with a large bull. It wasn't just any bull either! It was one of our's!

"Hey! You can't steal from us!" I yelled. The man with the ponytail turned his head and looked at me. He got closer and I tried breaking free again.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" he asked. He was only about a foot in front of me. I didn't know what to say but I had to say something.

"I'll get the others and we'll come hunt you down. That's what I'm gonna do," I challenged. The man's expression changed. He seemed to smile at me.

"You got guts kid," he complimented. "Not all humans your age would even think to say something like that." To me, he made no sense. Were he and his friends not human or something? If so then what are they?

"What do you mean by that? You look like ordinary theives and wild men to me," I said. The two men, Ginta and Hakkaku, had brought the bull all the way into the cave.

"Well we're not. We're wolf demons," one of the two said. I wanted to laugh as if they were joking, or maybe scream in terror. I hadn't decided which one.

"So what are we going to do with her?" one of the 'wolf demons' asked.

The one in front of me thought for a moment. He looked down and me and smiled. "We do need someone from here who can help us," he muttered. "I guess she'll do. Let her go."

The arms that were wrapped around me released. I took a small step away from him. "What's a wolf demon?" I asked. "And why are you here?"

The man in front of me only chuckled. "We're here because of a demon name Kagura," he informed me. He turned and walked over to the bull. He'd only answered half of my question. The other 'wolf demons' walked over to him and they began to eat the bull.

If Maggie had known I just sat back and watched hem eat it then I'd be dead. It's not like a dead bull would've been any use to us anyways. There was a sudden gust of wind that came into the cave. It was strong and seemed sharp. A woman appeared at the mouth of the cave. The men all prepared for an attack and I took a few steps back. The one with the ponytail whispered something to the two who brought in the bull. I supposed he was the leader of the group. The two rushed back and stood guard around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The one, he had a white mohawk, looked back and replied, "Koga told us to protect you. That woman is the demon Kagura."

"She's very dangerous," the other one said. He seemed more frightened than the other one. I looked over to the leader. So that must have been Koga. I noticed he seemed to have a tail, which was strange.

I also noticed the woman had a fan in her hand. She pulled it back a swung it forward. The wind seemed to form blades as it went through the air. A few of the men were cut by it, but Koga had avoided it last minute. I didn't want to watch the fight. All the blood could've made me pass out. The man with the white mohawk grabbed my arm and began leading me to the back of the cave.

The woman was only battling Koga now. The other men were all out cold on the ground. Seeing all the blood made me sick. It was a good thing I skipped out on lunch. I looked up at the roof of the cave to keep myself from actually throwing up. It took a minute for me to settle back down. I looked back down just in time to see Koga being thrown to the ground.

"Koga!" the more frightened one called out. He picked up a spear and ran at Kagura. The one with the mohawk muttered something and grabbed a sword and ran after him.

They didn't seem as strong as Koga though. They ended up only lasting a minute and once they were down the woman began walking towards me! I stumbled backwards into the ground.

"This is pathetic," I heard her say. "Why would the wolf demons have a weak mortal in their cave, much less protect her." She began to move her fan back. "This is too easy."

I looked around and grabbed a sword that was leaning on the wall. I unsheathed it and held it up in defense. She swung her fan and I thought it was all over. There was a flash from the sword and the blades of wind deflected off the sword and back at Kagura. Smoke rose up from the ground and when it cleared, she was gone.

I stood up and ran over to Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. I heard a voice from outside and was afraid someone heard the noise. I froze as a younger 'wolf demon' appeared. It was a girl with long black hair like Koga. Only instead of her's being up, she had it down. When she saw the men on the ground her eyes seemed to flash red for a second. She looked over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled. The girl stormed over to me and I ended up dropping the sword. My heart began to race as she became angrier.

"I didn't do anything," I said calmly.

"Liar! You had the sword and the others are out cold and some are dead," she snapped walked closer. I slowly walked back. "Who else did it?" Fear rushed over and I couldn't seem to answer her question.

"Kaila calm down."

At the sound of the voice the girl turned around. Koga had sat up and was trying to stand. The girl instantly ran over to him. "Koga don't try and stand. You're too injured. What happened?" she asked.

I slowly walked over to them, catious of the young girl. Koga stayed sitting. "Kagura attacked us. The human had nothing to do with it," Koga told her.

"Then why did she have the sword?" Kaila asked.

"I'm not sure, but apperently she can use it. Kagura would've killed her if she couldn't," Koga informed her.

Shocked, the girl turned to me. "You can use the sword?" she gasped. "Are you seriously human?" I nodded and she looked back to Koga.

I saw movement among the bodies. It was Ginta and Hakkaku. They had pushed themselves upwards a little. Kaila noticed this right away and rushed over to care for them. She had them stay seated as she examined their wounds.

"You know I can go get a first aid kit," I told them. "It would help with their injuries." Koga nodded at me. I slowly walked out of the cave, trying not to step on any bodies. I began to walk back to the house but realized more dirt was on me. I quickly washed up and ran towards the house.

I slowly opened the door and entered to see Monica setting the table. It was almost dinner time. If I were to get back out I needed to hurry. I ran to the closet and grabbed the first aid kit. Quietly I snuck back to the door.

Before I opened it I heard someone ask, "Where are you going?" I turned around to see Nicole.

"Okay listen I found a girl and she's hurt. I need to help her out," I lied. "Cover for me?"

Nicole nodded. "If Maggie asks, you hadn't returned from the river yet," she smiled.

I smiled back and dashed out the door. I hurried down to the cave and saw a couple more of the men had awoken. Others were still out cold, or maybe they were dead. I went over to Kaila and began helping her with the men's wounds. It only took a few minutes to help them. After we were done Kaila sat down near the bodies.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I was afraid I'd get sick, so I looked down in front of me. Kaila didn't seem sickened by the blood and corpses. "They're dead and Kagura's to blame," she said softly. "She will definately pay for this."

I thought for a second, then asked, "Are you really wolf demons?"

Kaila looked at me and nodded. "Yes. We're like a pack of wolves only in the form of a human. We control the wolves," she explained. "And if one of our comrads is dead, we know it right away. That's why I snapped at you. I thought you tried killing my pack."

Kaila didn't look at me while she spoke. Her gaze had returned to the dead wolf demons. I wondered how close she was to them. Probably closer than my family is. I also wondered why they were here and not in their own cave.

"So are you sure you're human? Are both your parents human?" Kaila asked me.

"I'm actually not sure. I was serperated from them when I was three," I replied. When I said that last part she quickly turned her head to me. There was sorrow and terror in her eyes.

"You were three?" she questioned. "I was three when my brothers and sisters died. There were five of us. Three girls and two boys. I was the only survived."

"I'm so sorry," I consoled her. "I do know one thing about my parents though. My mother was a priestess."

"And your father? Was he a monk? Or maybe a demon?" she asked.

I shook my head. I hadn't even heard of demons until today. The farm I live on is so remote, we get no news or visitors. Every now and then someone passes the river, but that's it. If it wasn't for my sisters and brothers than it would be so lonely.

"It stinks you don't remember. If your father was a demon I may know them," she said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up though. Who knows how many priestess and demons had fallen in love and had kids? I'd never fall in love with a mortal though."

As she spoke I began thinking maybe, somehow, I was a demon. Koga walked over to us and sat down. He looked at me for a moment then turned his attention elsewhere.

"So how'd you do it kid?" he finally asked. "How'd you use the sword? All of us have tried but not even Kaila or I could get it to work."

"I just... I'm not sure," I admitted. I was still a little afraid that if I lied they'd eat me. Kaila suddenly stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's calling for you," she replied. "She's up over the hill a little ways."

Koga seemed to strain his ears. "I don't hear anything," he mumbled.

"Well someone's definately there," Kaila informed him.

I stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. If it was Maggie I couldn't let her see me with them. Koga stood up as I was about to leave. "You can come back here any time," he told me. "I can even show you how to use the sword properly."

I nodded and left. I began walking up the hill and saw Maggie. I made a good decision to leave. She rushed down and grabbed my arm. "You should now better!" she snapped. "Dinner is an hour before sunset! Not twenty till!"

I nodded and we walked back up to the house. Everyone was waiting for us. Maggie pushed me into my seat and we began eating. I noticed a bruise on Nicole's arm. She must have gotten caught covering for me. After dinner, Nicole and I were sent straight to bed. I sat in mine for a while and so did Nicole.

"Nicole," I whispered. "Do you ever wonder about your parents?"

I could tell Nicole was surprised by my question because she hesitated. Finally she replied, "Yeah sometimes. I remember my mother was a demon slayer. I don't remember my father very well. I think maybe he was a monk."

I smiled at that. Perhaps our parents knew each other. I didn't know though. None of us knew our parents. We were all orphans with nowhere to go. He only difference for me is I'm always picked on. If one of the others were to get in trouble she's always easier on them. If I were to break the rules then I would be treated roughly. Today I got lucky.

I laid back and closed my eyes. It seemed like seconds before I was asleep. Although I know that wasn't true because everyone was in the room when I finally did fall asleep.

The next day I hurried up with my chores and went down to the cave. I was excited to learn how to use the sword. When I got there, my legs didn't seem to wanna go in the cave. Was a suppose to knock or something? Kaila came out and saw me staring at the cave.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked. I followed her into the cave and looked around for Koga. He was nowhere to be seen. The other wolf demons watched as we made our way to the very back.

"So are you and Koga close?" I ended up asking her.

"He's my older brother," Kaila replied. "Also he said if you showed up to just wait for him. He's with Ginta and Hakkaku. They needed to see if the barrier had weakened."

"Barrier? I didn't know there was a barrier near here," I said.

"Yeah. It's the reason we can't leave," she informed me. "We haven't discovered who caused it. It could be Kagura but it wouldn't be as strong with her. She's only a specter."

"A specter? What's that?" I asked.

She laughed a little. "You don get out much do you?" she smiled and looked at me. "A specter is someone who is dead but walks the earth. Their spirit is revived but there's only one thing that keeps them alive. Take that away and their as good as bones."

I guess Koga wasn't the only one I could learn from. Kaila seemed pretty smart too. I asked her if there was anything else I should know about Kagura. She said that hopefully nothing that I need to know. As we talked I thought I heard someone near us. All he other wolf demons were out by the river trying to catch fish. I turned towards the voice and noticed that it came from the sword I had used.

The noise stopped as Koga returned got he cave. "That barriers isn't weakening anytime soon," he growled. Ginta and Hakkaku trailed behind him looking exhausted. "Ready for battle training, kid?" he asked me.

I nodded and stood up. He grabbed the sword and we went out to an empty field. He gave me the sword which seemed heavier than yesterday. I guess the adreniline kept it so light before. I unsheathed it and held it like I had done yesterday.

"Okay now come at me," Koga said. I looked up at him. "Don't worry. I can take anything you throw at me." He took another step back and got into a fighting stance. He stood a yard a way.

I took a deep breath and swung the sword at him. He caught it in mid air one handed! I pulled the sword out of his hand and took a small step back. I know I didn't swing that hard but it was still impressive that he caught it. I guess demons are stronger than I thought.

"Okay I know you're human but you've gotta be stronger than that," Koga complained. "Give it another swing but with more power."

I didn't want to hurt him. I guess it was tough to do that though. I took another swing with all my strength. This time when he caught it, he ended up moving is other hand up as well.

"See that's more like it," he complimented. "You are stronger than most humans." I pulled me sword away and smiled. "So, kid..."

"My name is Jamie," I interupted.

"Right. So Jamie, you didn't tell your family we were here did you?" he asked.

"Of coarse not. So far you've given me no reason to," I replied. I was tempted to tell if something happened. Like if one of them tried to eat me.

Koga and I practiced until I needed to head in for dinner. For once, Maggie had no reason to yell at me. I actually stayed up until a couple hours before midnight. The next couple days went perfectly for me. I did my chores, learned a few things from Kaila, practiced with Koga, and got home in time for dinner. Unfortunately my good luck streak didn't last long.

* * *

**So yeah. This is the main point from my dream. At somepoint it'll get to where my imagination took off. Please review and no flames. **


End file.
